AJ's Mistake?
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Complete] 10 years later, it has come to AJ's attention that he might have made a small mistake. But what happens when he tries to fix it? HM short drabble.


Takes place just before Harm and Mac find out about their soon to be different assignments. Just kind of came to me while reading another JAG fanfic. Is short, but I think kind of funny. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a busy day in the office. So when their former CO stormed out of General Creswell's office and over to Commander Rabb's, few people noticed.

Normally the sight of AJ Chegwidden, former NAVY SEAL and JAG would have had many of them trembling in their shoes but once again, it was a busy day and he was not in uniform.

"Commander Rabb!" Chegwidden bellowed. "Colonel MacKenzie's office! Now!"

That got everyone's attentions. Out of habit, about half the office came to attention while the other half just sat up straighter and looked on curiously.

The commander in question raced out of his office and followed his former CO into the Colonel's office.

Harm gave Mac a questioning, worried glance as he entered her office and came to attention beside her in front of Chegwidden.

AJ really had no authority to make them still stand at attention, it was more a show of respect and he intended to take full advantage of it.

"It has come to my attention that nearly ten years after the fact, that I have made a slight mistake in the way the three of us started things off," he began.

"Sir?"

"Shut it, Rabb! Let me finish."

Mac, who had been just itching to ask what was going on, and Harm snapped their mouths shut and kept them shut until such a time when AJ had finished whatever it was he was going to say.

"Now, while I admit that it is my mistake, I have also realized that you two are also at fault. You both are smart enough to realize that you are not required to follow an order when it seems unlawful. And I certainly do thing that in some cases instances of love would go against that. However, if your excuse for the behavior you two have displayed over the years is all because of what I said then it is excused and neither of you are at fault. But I don't think it really is because of my mistake that you two haven't straightened out your lives," AJ spoke.

Now Mac couldn't help herself. "Sir? What are you talking about?"

"Colonel, I am talking about yours and the Commanders inability to resolve this tension…this thing between the two of you," he explained.

"And sir, what was your mistake that you are talking about?" asked Harm.

"When I told you not to get too close because you'd be working together. However, I still believe that ten years later it can be my fault but I will admit that those words were a mistake," AJ continued. "And Creswell has just informed me that the tension between the two of you is even thicker and yet still UNRESOLVED!"

"Uh, sir?"

"I can hardly believe that two intelligent people such as yourselves…"

"Sir?"

"…still can be so completely blind to what is so obvious…"

"Admiral?"

"…the way you two act around each other…"

"Sir?"

"…and Rabb, why the hell haven't you proposed to this woman yet?" thundered AJ, finishing off this portion of his tirade.

"I already have, sir," Harm said, reaching out to grab Mac's left hand and hold it up.

On her third finger was a glittering engagement ring. Sheepish smiles spread across their faces.

AJ felt the ground beneath him completely fall out but still managed to keep his composure and even better, his tough façade.

"When did this happen?"

"This last weekend, sir. The Commander and I just decided that it was time," explained Mac.

Outside the personnel of the office were reeling with shock. The Commander and the Colonel were engaged? Heck, when had they even started dating?

"Did you two even ever date or was this just another one of your spur of the moment life-changing decisions that you both made?"

Mac and Harm glanced at each other. "We kind of figured that the last ten years we have been dating. Why waste any more time?"

"Well. I'm glad we got this straightened out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have previous engagements I need to attend to. Congratulations and I better be invited to the wedding."

"Of course, sir," Mac assured him.

AJ turned to leave and was in the doorway when they both called out to him.

"Thank you, AJ."

He gave no other response than to mutter, "About damn time."

He headed off to the elevator, shutting Mac's door behind him. Harm quickly reached over and locked it.

"Harm? What are you doing? Harm!"

Harm moved his head away from where he had been kissing her neck. "I'm kissing my future wife. You got a problem with that, Marine?" he teased, his voice low and husky.

"No problem at all, Commander, kiss away."

* * *

Let me know what you think...if you want. Thanks! 


End file.
